During the course of a flight, a lot of messages are exchanged between the crew and Air Traffic Control (ATC). One system used to exchange messages through digital media a Processor-Pilot Data Link Communication (CPDLC) system. Messages generated may be related to clearance/clearance requests due to traffic avoidance, weather avoidance, aircraft performance, etc. enhanced route information or a multitude of other types of information relating to a flight. Moreover, there may be cases where the crew will request multiple ATC message elements within a particular downlink message to an ATC center. Based on availability, the requests may get approved and a communication will be uplinked to the crew in response to the requests. In a typical system, ATC downlink requests are entered on one or more request pages and then verified on a verify page to review the combined message element downlink before the message is downlinked to ATC.